


Once Upon a Dream

by dekusagi



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Kokoro needs a hug, Light Angst, Post Memory Wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusagi/pseuds/dekusagi
Summary: After having her memories altered, Kokoro still feels an ache in her mind and in her heart whenever she looks at Mitsuru. Every night she wakes from dreams that quickly turn into nightmares about a boy she might have known and loved. Oneshot.





	Once Upon a Dream

Things haven’t been the same with the squad after Kokoro came back with their “new” member. She honestly could not remember anything about him, no matter what they told her what happened between them, claiming that their memories of each other had been altered. As much as she tried, nothing came to mind. Every time she looked at him though, her heart ached with sadness. Why? Why did she think that he looked so lonely whenever she glanced at him briefly? Why did she have this desire to stick by his side when she was so sure she had never met him before? Most importantly, why did it physically ache her to speak his name?

“Mitsuru-kun,” she would say, followed by an extreme headache as an immediate reaction. Was the memory-altering story true? But if it was, how in the world could she have forgotten someone so important? Surely she was stronger than that, wasn’t she?

And then there was… the dreams. The sweetest of dreams she ever had in her short life-span, dreams that she ached to wake up from.

They were always the same.

A greenhouse, packed with various flowers and plants that Kokoro had learned the names of and what each one represented. She knew how to take care each and every one of them with love and dedication. The greenhouse was where her biggest secret dwelled— a lonely prince amongst all the flowers, waiting for her to visit once again. He would greet her with a soft smile, a warm embrace and the promise of protecting her always.

_“I’ll protect you too. I’ll be there whenever you need me, no questions asked,”_ she would say, making him smile wider and happier than ever before. The butterflies in her stomach would go crazy while her heart would swell up with happiness. Was this what they would call love? Before she could have her answer, their time in the greenhouse would’ve been cut short as a storm loomed over the horizon, threatening to take down everything in its path. She and her loved one would run. _Running, running, running._ Yet, no matter how much they ran, they would inevitably end up splitting apart. Their cries to one another would be drowned out by the sound of the storm. The sound of thunder so close to her ears, a flash of white light...

_Crack!_

Kokoro would wake up in a cold sweat, an endless river of tears streaming down her face as she tried to recollect herself from her dreams. Unable to stop, her sniffing woke up her fellow squad member Miku, whom was immediately up and by her side, her face filled with worry and sadness.

“Was it the dream again?” she whispered, “the same one?” Kokoro could only nod as Miku pulled her into a tight, warm hug. It was comforting to be in Miku’s arms as she gently stroked her hair. Miku would do this every night, helping her calm down and eventually help her go back to sleep.

“I still don’t know who it is,” Kokoro whispered sadly.

“What do you mean?”

“The person in my dreams. I think it’s a boy and I think I know him. But his face is all a blur. All I know is that he has a beautiful smile and I wish to be happy with him. But how can I be happy with someone I’ve never met?" she paused for a second, dwelling on the thought before shutting it down. "It's silly, isn't it?” she sniffed.

“No it’s not!” Miku whispered just a tad too loudly, stirring some of her squad-mates in the process. “It’s perfectly normal for this to happen. Kokoro-chan, your heart is trying to tell you what is it that you desire, what you’re missing.” Kokoro looked up at Miku to see the tears forming in her eyes, “it’s not silly at all.”

Somehow, having her friend cry on her behalf made her feel a tad better. Her thoughts, her dreams, her desires, her pain… none of it was silly, insane, ludicrous or any other word she could think of to try to stop herself from ever giving in to those desires. She wanted to think that all she was good for was being a pistil and piloting a franxx. There were times like now, where she instead thought that there was so much more to life than that.

  
After calming down, thanking her and reassuring Miku she would go back to sleep, Kokoro glanced at her squad-mates one last time; her sapphire eyes landing lastly on her partner: Mitsuru. Her chest ached again with desire, wanting to sleep by his side, to caress his face gently and lovingly. She had not seen his smile but she was sure it would be a wonderful, gentle smile. One that she would be willing to do anything for. Taking one last look at him before shutting her eyes, he seemed so familiar to her and not someone she had just recently met.

Maybe, just maybe, he was the boy in dreams. Maybe they did meet each other once, at least once upon a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, it's been forever since I wrote something and actually published it online. It's pretty short since I've only recently gotten my writing mojo back. Man, ever since they had their memories altered I've just kept thinking how Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty fits these two so well-- specifically the Lana del Rey version from Maleficent aaaahhh. Hopefully I'll write more oneshots/possibly fics in the future. Any tips and/or help is appreciated!


End file.
